


嫌疑人 R

by multidimensionalwater



Category: b j y x, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multidimensionalwater/pseuds/multidimensionalwater
Summary: 前后有剧情，不是纯开车。破案细节请勿追根究底。
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	嫌疑人 R

嫌疑人

上

王一博沿着阶梯拾级而上的时候，就听见楼上，似乎是自己的目的地，传来一阵爵士乐的响声。他的第一反应是自己听错了。

“是哪一户？”  
“314。是一对在英国登记过的同性伴侣，死了一个。另一位名叫肖战。”  
“问过了吗？”  
“还没。”

就算平时关系再不好，做不到悲痛欲绝，也不至于，案发没几个小时，家里爵士乐还能这么悠扬吧。对于这样的异常，王一博觉得这案子，可能会很快，也可能要耗很久了。

“死因？”王一博站定，敲了敲门。  
“暂不明，尸检报告还要等一会儿。死者生前大量饮酒，被发现死亡是在一辆出租车上，因为师傅发现目的地到了，客人没回应于是下车查看。”

过了几分钟，还没有人回应，王一博尝试性的拧动防盗门把手，居然开了。  
好像这屋子，或者说，屋子里的人，早就在等待。

在等什么？伴侣回家？  
还是说，警察到来？

314的装潢是欧式风格，色调主要为暗调的暖色系，壁炉还有一点灰烬，大约是今早灭掉的，地毯上放着一些威士忌和红酒，还有一些空瓶子。

驼色的地毯一角，老式留声机旁边，有一个刚好够坐一人的沙发。听到有人进来，沙发上的人也没有动。他坐在沙发里，脚垂在扶手外面，一只脚挂着拖鞋，另一只鞋仿佛在地上待了很久。左手拿着一杯看起来像是威士忌的酒，轻轻摇晃着杯子，伴随着唱针划过，头靠在沙发椅背上的人，右手打着节拍，不知道在思考些什么。

王一博看到这人披着个毯子，穿着毛绒绒的睡衣，好像就这样坐了很久，喝了很久，等了很久。看不出这人醉或不醉，王一博清清嗓子，开了口。

“肖先生你好，我是警察，您的伴侣凌晨五点半被发现死于一辆出租车，警方想向您询问一些情况。”

王一博一边例行公事的出示警察证件，一边向面前这位说明来意。

沙发上的人终于转头过来看门口，看到王一博，他笑了一下。  
“进来啊，王警官。啊，还有旁边那位，也请进来坐。”

王一博承认，嫌疑人太美了。虽然是一位男士，但是他感觉到这个人的瞳孔有酒色，柔和地看了一眼自己，拿着酒杯对自己挥了挥，像是酒在招呼他过去。他感觉到对面人称呼自己的一种不知从何而来的熟悉感，抑或是嫌疑人想要拉进和警方的距离？他觉得自己大概在以小人之心，度君子之腹。

“昨晚您先生回来过吗？”  
“回来过。他啊，这些酒都是他非要打开的。”  
“什么时候？”  
“十点多吧，我也记不太清了，就记得他打电话说什么，这么晚了出门干什么。他平时都是十一点半睡觉的，回来就立刻去洗澡了，出来之后把这些酒全摆这不知道干啥，接了电话，骂了几句就又出门了。”  
“您昨晚到今天凌晨在哪儿呢？”  
“一直在家啊，王警官。”

王一博觉得这问询总有奇怪的错觉。两个人坐在两张沙发上，旁边留声机转悠着。肖战依旧那么坐着，拿着酒杯，时不时地喝一口，从喉咙里滚下去，好看修长的脖颈时不时探长了去看楼下车来车往。虽然肖战只是称呼自己王警官，但他却觉得好像就是在生活。

对，生活。还是带点艺术气息的生活。

王一博觉得自己的坐姿过于放松，于是站了起来，在屋内转了转。

“有人能证明你一直待在家里面吗？”  
“没有人。不过。”

肖战终于从沙发里下来，也不穿鞋，踩着地毯走到壁炉旁边，摸了摸壁炉上方的那副达利的名画——《记忆的永恒》。

“有别的。这里有一个摄像头啊。每天都在工作呢。”

王一博走上前，肖战很自然地让开一点位置。

“摄像记录在哪？”  
“不知道诶。”

王一博打了电话，联系了警队的物证组过来。

“打扰了，我们需要对您家里进行取证。”

“留一个沙发给我。”

王一博看着可拆卸式的沙发，没说什么，只点了点头。肖战拿起那杯酒，立在白色的纱制窗帘旁边，并不太在意屋里人来人往。只是当警员打开沙发坐垫的时候，看了一眼。

“谢谢你的配合。这段时间请暂时不要离开这座城市。”

肖战重新窝在了沙发里，他拿着酒杯，朝王一博挥挥手。

王一博看了看那副破了的画，摄像头以及被取证带走了，个人笔记本和U盘也取证拿走了。这样的念头，王一博知道自己不该有，但他发自内心的觉得，肖战或许可以生活的更轻松了，在这个飘着爵士乐的屋子里。

警队在处理物证方面效率很高。在那一堆10瓶酒里，检测到一半的酒里都有一种毒，从厨房酒柜拿的已开封酒里，有几瓶也有这种毒。这种毒延缓时间，大约6小时身亡。与此同时，没有密码的个人笔记本电脑里，有肖战每天的客厅生活记录，喝酒，听音乐，时而旋转。还有，屋内有时会传来的一些撞击声。

作案动机太明显了。延缓之后，不在场证明自然不再作数。而且十一点左右喝酒，第二天凌晨五点左右身亡，一切看起来都这么流畅。所以，王一博得上门把肖战拘回来审问。另一拨人，继续寻找有关肖战的其他物证。

“你是否知道这种毒以及他的作用？”

王一博在另一个房间的玻璃前面看着戴着手铐的肖战落座，负责审讯的同事出示了一个红酒的检验结果。

“知道啊。”

王一博看着肖战不紧不慢的开口，默默听着审讯室传来的声音。

“我想跟王警官交代，他应该在这儿吧。”  
肖战抬头往右看那面什么也看不见的玻璃，好像在寻找什么人。

同事们有点疑惑的目光传来，事实上王一博也不知道该解释些什么，就走进了肖战的审讯室。王一博拍了拍一位同事的肩膀，示意让他先出去，然后就坐在了肖战对面。

“说吧。毒药的事儿。”

“王警官知道 Russian roulette 吗？” 王一博没有说话，点了点头。

“我不是爱喝酒吗，他就把家里的酒随机下一点毒，说不定哪天我睡过去就发现再也醒不过来了。昨天本来他说拿了10瓶，一半有毒，一半没有，我们俩对着喝，看谁先倒。他说葬礼会帮我放 Bossa Nova，让我放心。”

记录口供的人停了一下，看了一眼王一博。王一博让他去看一下物证怎么样了，留下了继续和肖战谈话。

“你没想过摆脱这种控制吗？”

“摆脱被找回来，更疼，不值当。”

肖战把胳膊上的白色毛衣撩起来一些，给王一博看，又拉下一点点高领。

“反正他不会动我的脸，我就多穿一点，我和他都看不见。”

王一博看到肖战泰然地展示自己的伤口，什么也没说，但他感受到心里有什么情绪在蔓延。此时此刻，他只想带肖战离开这间没有温度的房子，去一个温暖一点的地方，再给他一瓶酒，看他被裹在暖一点的颜色里。

找不到肖战有毒的证据，很快就放人了，录像里肖战从不主动碰酒瓶和酒柜。至于死者去见过的人，只是一个情人罢了，警方更换了调查重点，肖战已经不再是嫌疑人了。

说来讽刺，监控对于肖战，本是控制，现在却成了证据。

王一博和肖战撑着伞，在路边等绿灯。

“王一博，我不想回家了。能不能去你家。”

王一博侧过身子去看肖战，肖战正在用脚玩儿水。起起落落的踩在小水窝里，王一博发现节奏好像是听过的那个爵士乐。肖战察觉到王一博的视线，抬头看王一博，他感觉到王一博在伞下，周边都是雨雾。

肖战感觉到自己正在被王一博保护着，虽然此刻，只是被王一博的伞保护着。

伞面传来噼里啪啦的雨点声，很大，刚好够掩盖不知道是谁的心跳。

下

绿灯亮了。

王一博举着伞往前走，却发现肖战并不挪动步子。

肖战站在伞的边缘，就那么看着王一博。

肖战看着王一博往回走了一步，牵住自己的手。

王一博的手上有一些茧，没有太多的温度，但是比肖战的手大。肖战反手握紧了王一博的手，同时感觉王一博也更紧地握住了自己。

肖战觉得，两个人顶着伞在雨幕里穿行的感觉，仿佛在拍慢镜头的电影。他们是一对私奔的恋人，或者是一对亡命的杀手，又或者，只是一对不小心在外面逗留太久，错过晴时的傍晚只能匆匆往回走的普通恋人。  
肖战喜欢这种浪漫的场景，不管人生如何，这一幕，可以放肆的遐想前因后果，无需去想以后生活的流向、甚至是遥远的结局。

叮铃铃。

肖战看着王一博推开门，门上的铃铛响了，仿佛在欢迎主人回家。王一博把伞立在门边的伞桶里，把有点润湿的大风衣脱下来挂在衣架上，然后关上了门。

屋外的风声和雨声突然就被隔绝了。肖战仿佛一脚踩进另一个世界。

要来王一博家的确实是肖战，但是此时此刻真的进门了，肖战反而不知道如何自处。听完那声清脆的铃声之后，肖战突然像一个被念了咒语的娃娃，定在门边的地毯上，不知道是不敢还是不想往里踏出那一步。  
肖战抬起头，注视王一博的家，色彩搭配上并不是特别暖调的房间，没有贴壁纸，墙很白。可能是经常出外勤的原因，王一博家里的箱子摆放的有一点乱，堆在地上的一角。地上还有很多几升装的大桶纯净水，王一博正从里面拿出一桶，往厨房里走，肖战推测可能是要烧热水。

“有酒喝吗？”肖战仍然站在门口，鼻头还有被风吹过留下的红红的印记。  
“有。”王一博按下水壶的开关，打开厨房旁边的一个柜子。

肖战探出头，想看有什么种类的酒。

王一博看到探头的肖战，觉得有点可爱。他曾经听说过，童话里误入坏人家里的小孩儿脸上都是天真的神色，看到肖战这样，他觉得所言非虚。

“啊，谢谢。”肖战看到王一博走到自己面前，拿了一双棉拖鞋放在自己面前，看着他穿上，又把他穿来的靴子放好到鞋柜里。  
“不用，酒自己去挑吧，我不常喝。”王一博指了指旁边的柜子，“大衣脱下来挂好。”

和肖战原来家里那个透明的玻璃酒柜不一样，王一博家的这个外面是木头的，不打开是不会知道里面有什么的。肖战一个一个打开，看到沙袋、哑铃，最后才找到装酒的柜子。

肖战喝了几口威士忌，才觉得自己刚才拘谨的封印被解除了。王一博把暖暖的壁炉安排好，就去洗澡了。肖战脱掉了拖鞋，蜷在沙发的一个角落里，看看天花板。王一博家的天花板也是白色的，什么别的颜色都没有。  
肖战支起头，整个房间里，好像只有壁炉里的火苗是红色的，炽热地在跳动，好像想要冲破壁炉，但又没能实现。想到这儿，肖战坐到离壁炉近一些的地毯上，开始喝着酒看火苗。他伸出手，想看火光映在手指头上的样子。

“干什么，这很危险的！”

肖战的手伸出去不到一秒，就感觉到被大力地拉进了一个怀抱里。他抬头看王一博，头发还半干着，浴袍看起来是刚裹好的样子，身上带着一点儿茉莉花的清香，显得这句话特别清新但是又是真的在挨骂，因为王一博的表情非常差。

“痛啊王一博，我没有。”

肖战迟钝地感受到胳膊传来的痛感，正在细密地渗透进自己的感官中。旧伤覆盖新的本来就是很痛的，虽然知道王一博在关心自己，肖战还是皱紧了眉头，在王一博怀里挣扎了一下。

王一博表情终于柔和下来。他感觉到外面许久没声响了，从浴室门口往客厅看，就看到肖战眼里映着火光，手在向前探勘些什么。美丽得就像飞蛾扑火，这让王一博想要拼命留住他、制止他向前的动作。

“对不起。”王一博认错的速度让肖战没有想到，“上点药吧。”

肖战看着自己坐的这一块儿地毯都有点被王一博带来的水滴弄湿了，于是慢慢站起来坐到了沙发上等王一博。王一博从房间里出来，提着备着的医药箱。

“达喜是干嘛用的？”  
“胃病。”  
“奥肯呢？”  
“感冒。衣服脱下来。”

王一博的话语波澜不惊，肖战也没有扭捏，就把毛衣褪了下来。抬手的时候感觉到有个地方筋好像扯住了，肖战没忍住，轻轻地嘶了一声。  
肖战左手拿着酒杯，看着王一博给自己的右胳膊上药。那个药好像是乳白色的？还是浅黄色的？肖战也不记得了，甚至王一博离远点儿也会模糊了。肖战看了看旁边倒着的两个酒瓶子，觉得可能是有点上头了。

“王一博，你说火苗上面是什么感觉啊？”  
“嗯？”  
“火焰边缘那一圈儿东西不是总是在变形吗？  
“火焰上方空气温度高,稀薄,密度小,物体光线射过来在那发生折射。”  
“那人在那是不是也会变形呀？”

王一博停下来，去看肖战，他发现肖战好像是有点儿醉了，讲话黏黏糊糊，眼神儿也有点飘，于是他探身要去把酒杯拿下来。  
“你也要喝吗？你们家酒好像劲儿很足啊……诶？”  
肖战一边说，一边就要坐起来把酒杯往王一博嘴边送，却发现好像送不到。看到王一博伸过来接酒杯的手，赌气地又把酒杯拿开。  
王一博想起，警队朋友送的，或许真的劲儿会比较大吧。他扯过肖战，把酒杯从肖战手里掰出来，然后放到一旁的大理石茶几上。

胳膊上完了，开始给脖子上药，王一博听到肖战哼唧，尽量放轻了手去擦药。

肖战看清了近处的王一博，觉得他的手指头在脖子上滑啊滑、滑啊滑，觉得很痒，胳膊也没地方放，别扭得不行。没事做的肖战开始观察王一博，他看到王一博脖子上有一颗痣，用手指戳了戳，另一只手绕上了王一博的脖子，看到王一博的耳朵突然红了。

冷白皮的害羞原来是这样藏不住的。

“王一博，要做爱吗？”

肖战张嘴舔了一下面前好像愣住的这人的喉结，用兔牙浅浅地磨着，手往王一博的浴袍下面探，感觉摸到了王一博的大腿肌肉，再往上，握住了王一博半硬了的下体，然后戳了戳。

肖战突然觉得这一刻好有趣，一个刚刚洗脱嫌疑的嫌疑人，和亲手带走他去警察局的警官，此刻几乎袒露着一切。  
王一博看到肖战这一笑，莫名心里开始烦躁起来。是笑什么，还是在笑自己什么？

“你身上还有这么多伤口。”肖战听到王一博看着自己沉声说道。  
王一博感觉到肖战的目光在自己脸上流转了一阵子，然后随意地看向自己的眼睛。  
“那你添点儿新的，覆盖住旧的不就好了。这样就不算是被打的伤口啊。是……”

肖战话还没有说完，就感觉被王一博堵住了嘴巴。王一博虚咬着肖战的舌头，按住肖战的后脑勺，用自己的舌头去裹挟肖战嘴里的空气，肖战用手摸了摸王一博还有点湿的头发，突然想到自己看过的纪录片planet earth。自己好像是走在沙漠里的随便什么生物，触摸到唯一贮藏水分的沙漠植物。

王一博感觉自己硬得不行，但又想到自己正半跪在沙发上。他停了下来，把肖战从沙发上抱起来。肖战搂住王一博，把头埋在王一博的肩窝里，亲了亲王一博脖子上的小痣，又去亲王一博的锁骨，撒娇似地说，就在沙发上呗。用手把王一博肩膀上的浴袍往下拽了拽，看到王一博的肌肉线条，肖战打着圈儿的抚摸着、浅浅地捏着暴露在空气中的王一博的肩膀，然后上嘴咬了一口。

“还没做什么你就咬我？”  
王一博把肖战扔到沙发上，自己也顺着扑在肖战的身上，去拽肖战的裤子，手就要往后伸。带着薄茧的手刚捏到一点屁股，王一博就感觉到肖战开始扭着腰，好像要把臀部往他手里送，又好像要脱掉他自己负累的长裤。

啪。

“着什么急。”王一博笑着拍了一下肖战不一般圆软的屁股，凑到肖战嘴边去亲他刚被吻的还带着点儿水色的嘴唇，混着点儿酒味儿的唇舌亲起来格外不一样。王一博往常在性事里虽然喜欢主宰，但并不是那种有凌虐偏好的人，此时用力的揉着肖战的屁股，用自己的大手捏出各种形状再听着肖战在耳边或深或浅的呻吟叫疼，王一博却并不想停。  
肖战去摸王一博浴袍的腰带，摸着就往下扯，他能听到王一博亲自己的时候呼吸在变沉，他伸手去碰王一博的身体，先是胸，然后是腹肌，最后他双手握住王一博已经有了一点点液体的肉棒，轻轻摇了摇。

“干嘛，等不及了？”王一博腾出一只手掐了一把肖战的腰，感觉到怀里的人抖了一下。他用手摸了一把肖战屁股中间的小口，发现已经变湿了，手指掠过的时候，有奇异的触感。

“是啊……等你进来啊……啊”  
肖战被王一博抱到腿上，龟头在小口处轻轻蹭了蹭就立刻就着湿润的液体向里开拓，想往更深处去。肖战没有意料到王一博的尺寸，穴里的软肉绞着肉棒上的褶皱，肖战觉得有点卡住了，开始乱抓着王一博呜咽。

“吃不完不乖哦，放松。”  
王一博咬着肖战的下嘴唇，用舌头描绘着他嘴唇的形状，左手摸上肖战的胸前揉捏，右臂把肖战抱的更紧了一点儿，下身没有等肖战更多的适应，直接往里捅，一边进着一边让肖战随着他起伏。  
肖战不知道自己怎么了，只觉得有一种痴迷的疼痛感和麻醉感从下身冲向了大脑，又冲到了头发丝上。他感觉到王一博正在自己的体内横冲直撞，一边不要命的揉搓着自己的屁股，一边用肉棒疯狂的顶弄着那个一碰就让自己差点要喊停的点。

“呜……王……一博，吃……完了，怎么……说……啊”  
王一博看着生理性泪水蓄满眼眶的肖战，还能不甘示弱的讲这些话，觉得好玩儿，但确实很想把他弄得说不出来这些挑战自己的话。王一博离开肖战的嘴唇，开始去咬肖战右边胸前那个有点硬的小红点。王一博用舌头舔了一下，就感觉肖战颤了一下，狮子般得意的用自己的牙去磨那个小缝，左手开始用力的捏扯，下身也开始加快了抽插的速度。  
肖战紧抓着王一博的肩膀，头埋在王一博耳边，在高潮顶端待着的感觉让肖战说不出连续的话，他放开了嗓子浪叫，一边让王一博别停，一边断断续续的喊着王一博的名字。  
王一博感觉到肖战的后面开始收缩，腾出手来去揉肖战早已射过一次的前端。  
“等等，我们一块儿。”  
肖战听到王一博低沉又略带命令的声音，只觉得充满了蛊惑。

有谁说过觉得自己会下蛊的，肖战已经忘了，也许是好久之前上学的时候，一些爱开玩笑的同学在说自己。肖战觉得王一博也非常会下蛊，但不是那种勾人的，是那种想让人心甘情愿被蹂躏的。即便是被戴上镣铐。

肖战觉得全身都敏感的不行，他感觉到王一博又加快了顶撞自己的频率，紧抓着王一博的胳膊，眼前一道白光闪过，他感觉到王一博射在了自己里面，自己也射了。

肖战瘫倒在王一博的身上，半张着嘴，看到王一博手里沾着不知道混合着什么的两个人的体液，往自己嘴里伸，没来得及躲，干脆伸舌头舔了一下王一博的指头，又吸着王一博的手指好好舔了舔。

肖战感觉到王一博下面又硬了。

“小哥哥，你又硬了呀。”  
王一博看着肖战伸舌头舔了一下嘴唇上面不知道是什么的液体，眼尾飞红的看着自己说着挑逗的话，右手在自己的背后摩挲着。

“怎么这么骚，这么喜欢被我干？”  
肖战看了看被自己捏着的的王一博的肩膀还有胳膊上抓出来的两道细细的红痕，突然就笑了，原来王一博不因为出任务去危险的地方受伤，他也可以因为自己受这样的伤。王一博不知道怎么又笑了，只觉得肖战这样的笑，特别像一个孩子吃到喜欢的糖果的时候，知道还可以吃好多时的那种笑。他看到肖战动了动嘴。

“嗯嗯，特别喜欢王一博的大几把……”  
肖战感觉王一博托着自己就站了起来，突然腾空有点吓到，手搂紧了王一博。  
“你看看沙发，还能待吗，都是你的水。”  
王一博觉得自己好像从肖战身体里面出来了一点儿，想逗逗肖战，松了托着肖战屁股的手，干脆地让肖战坐在自己又胀了一点儿的肉棒上面，只护住肖战的腰。下体完全地被肖战后穴包裹着。  
肖战感觉到王一博的那根在自己身体里进的更深了，而且伴随着王一博走路的幅度，在自己的身体里剐蹭着，就像在用身体去感知王一博的轮廓。

肖战脑海里开始出现一些不该在此时出现的问题，他注视着王一博的眼睛，突然有一点想流眼泪，干脆去够王一博的嘴，直接用兔牙咬下去，感觉到一丝血腥的味道蔓延在两人的嘴里，肖战心里才稍微安心一点。

后背抵在浴室的白色砖块上的时候，肖战还是被凉到了。

“好冷啊王一博……”肖战说着动了动腰。  
“那我动动，你就不冷了。”  
王一博握住肖战的两个胳膊，让他抱紧了自己的脖子拉近一点距离。王一博抵上肖战的额头，看着肖战的似笑非笑的眼睛，偏过头去亲咬肖战的耳垂和耳朵，开始扶着肖战的腰在自己的身上起落。速度越来越快，浴室里的声效往常拿来放歌能有立体声效，现在却是像在放肖战好听的呻吟声和王一博的呼吸声交织的人声混响，还有下身交合传来的水声。

“想听什么？”  
“啊？……你……说……什么？”  
“没有想听的吗？我有”  
“什么……？啊……呜……王一博”  
“被我操舒服吗？”  
“舒……舒服……啊……好喜欢”  
“把话说完整。”王一博突然把肉棒从肖战的身体里抽出来，只留一点连接着，停下自己的动作，舔了一下肖战的耳朵后面，好像是在等什么。  
“呜……好……喜欢被王一博……操啊……呜呜……好……舒服……快一点……”肖战两条细长的腿蹬了一下，搂紧了王一博让他进来一点，像是在让他快点开始，不要折磨自己。

王一博也没打算让这互相折磨持续多久，只是内心无法忽视的占有欲在叫嚣，清醒时分没有在意的一些东西仿佛在今夜被放大了百倍，他看着面前因为情动而脸红的肖战，重新开始狠狠地撞在肖战的身体里面，他觉得自己在撞碎心里那些不需要在意的虚无，撞碎肖战那些略显沉重的过去，像一只原始的动物，毫无保留的把自己想要保护的人、想要爱的人占有。

王一博打开淋浴让热水洒下来。  
“王警官……明天不需要出勤？”  
王一博看着肖战的头发顺着水流耷拉在额头上面，热水升腾起的雾气让肖战的眼睛红红的，就像是受尽委屈要哭的兔子，身体上的一些被自己刚弄出来的、之前承受的伤痕仿佛蒸腾出来淡红，戳中了王一博的心窝。  
抱着肖战坐在浴缸里，水的浮力让人觉得像是要飘起来。王一博伸手要去帮肖战清理，稍显浓稠的液体流出来在水里晕开，王一博感觉肖战的小口又在忍不住的去勾自己的手指。  
“怎么，还不够？”  
“嗯~~还要。”肖战早已没有太多力气，攀住王一博的肩膀，语气里却是有点坚定的。把王一博的头发绕在手里，肖战用另一只手戳了一下王一博的脸，然后又上嘴亲了一下。  
“胶原蛋白啊，王一博。”  
“你也不差啊。”王一博用手指在肖战的下面开始抽插搅动，他心里也分不清是要清理还是在故意的要去看此时肖战满脸情色的样子。

太绝美了。  
王一博脑海里闪现过第一面的时候肖战对自己挥一挥酒杯，他当时觉得也许这个人在对自己套近乎。现在哪怕这个人，告诉自己，就是如此刻意，他也会毫不犹豫纵身一跃入这烈火。  
肖战感觉到自己的眼泪混合着淋浴在往下流，所幸他已经抱住王一博，两人胸前紧贴着，王一博看不到自己的脸。抓着王一博的下体往自己的后穴里入，王一博的那根随着浴缸里的水流进出，一下一下的，溅起了水花，是温热的，就像现在肖战身体里的温度一样。  
王一博扶住了肖战的腰，让他半坐在自己的腿上，他害怕浴缸底儿会凉到肖战。王一博开始加快进出的速度，感觉到自己每一下蹭过肖战的敏感点，都会带的肖战抓紧自己的胳膊颤抖，嘴里呜哇的乱喊着还要，好似不要命一般。  
王一博感觉到肖战快要到了，开始掰过肖战的脸，他看到面前的人已经像是从水里捞出来的，伸手拨了拨他的头发，深深地吻下去。

不知道几点了，肖战感觉到有人在轻触自己的闭着的眼睛，又把自己的被子掀开，手指探到下面去好像在涂抹什么，肖战想动却觉得浑身都酸着，干脆就不动。

“醒了？”  
“没有。”  
“下面都有反应了。”  
“王一博！”

肖战想拿枕头去砸床边的人，但身上的疼痛使得他没法动作敏捷。睁眼看，王一博倒是没躲，只是看着他，然后走到他身边，抓住他的手，往自己身上按。  
“打吧，肌肉练了就是抗打的。”  
肖战伸出双手，王一博会意地把他从床上抱起来，去刷牙吃早饭。

客厅角落里，放了一台新的留声机。肖战看了一眼正在给自己穿拖鞋的王一博，心里一动，开口想说什么，但还是没能说出口。  
吃完饭王一博就去警局了。

肖战的笑容维持到送王一博出门前最后一秒，然后就整个人好似松劲儿一般的垂下嘴角，咬紧了自己的嘴唇，仿佛一个提线木偶失去了表演人。他觉得自己这样可能是没有酒喝的缘故，于是走到柜子里去拿出一瓶新的威士忌。

肖战让自己瘫软在沙发里，晃着酒杯迎着太阳，他看到那台全新的留声机，没有碟片在上面，和自己记忆里面的不一样。他很讨厌去回忆，去回忆之前的家。他看见阳光投射在王一博家里的白色的墙壁上，突然觉得白的好刺眼。  
肖战觉得自己还是缺点儿音乐，不然怎么会睁眼讨厌光，闭眼讨厌回忆。他穿好衣服，想去常去的店里买几张喜欢的黑胶。

“来啦小肖。”  
“嗯，之前那张我想要一张新的。”  
“看看还要什么别的吗？”  
“最好的清洗液，来一瓶儿。”

肖战说不清买下这瓶清洗液的原因。  
他在幻想未来生活吗？以后王一博可以和自己一起生活吗？

调好唱针，留声机开始缓缓播放，肖战凝望着王一博家的门口，他开始幻想王一博从外面进来，门上的小铃铛一响，王一博就该回来了吧。然后他又想到第一次看到王一博的时候，王一博向自己出示警官证件。  
然后王警官坐在离自己不太远的沙发上，用一种理智而平和的声音与自己对话。  
好想再和王一博说说话啊。对峙也行。

啪嗒。

肖战突然发现自己的眼泪落在了酒杯的杯沿，顺着杯壁缓缓下落。他胡乱地伸出手去抹断线似的眼泪。

好讨厌这样。

肖战几乎是逃一样的离开了王一博的家。

王一博回家的时候发现没有灯，想是不是肖战睡着忘记开灯了。结果进门发现，鞋和大衣都没有了，留声机还在放着爵士。指针一圈一圈的划过，好像会永远那么转下去，好像不会停，好像在讽刺王一博的人去楼空。

王一博打开灯，抱着一丝希望去寻找，肖战也许会留下的字条，却只发现桌子旁喝一半的威士忌，酒色很像第一天，他们相见的时候，肖战似乎随意又刻意地看着自己的眼睛。

这算什么？演技应该没有那么好吧？吃干抹净就跑吗？总之不是拔吊无情。王一博拿过酒杯，将剩下的那部分一饮而尽。酒从他的喉咙流过的时候，他想起昨晚在浴缸里的时候，肖战抱住自己的时候哭了，却不让自己看见。  
肖战好像真的以为可以骗过自己，王一博心下的酸楚开始蔓延。肖战去哪儿了呢？他身上还带着自己弄出来的新的青紫，还有刚刚上过药的身体。

王一博受不了那个音乐了，他从沙发上一跃而起，把留声机摔在地上。留声机四分五裂，黑胶唱片摔了出来，在地上没留下什么特别的声音，留声机的唱针都摔了下来，在地毯上蹦了一下，停在不知道哪团毛绒绒里了。

王一博看到留声机旁摆着一盒唱针清洗液，突然察觉到什么。

肖战家里的唱针清洗液呢？  
如果说连一个新买的留声机，肖战都会提前备好唱针清洗液来好好清理，那肖战家里为什么连清洗工具的影子都看不见？

王一博心里突然有很不好的感觉，冷汗沿着背脊爬上王一博的额头，他立刻给警局的人打了电话，要他们严查肖战出入市的记录。

手铐别好在腰间，王一博又喝了一口酒，冲出了家。  
他要比任何人，先找到肖战，一定要。

“王队，没有出入市记录，只有一个监控拍到他去了一家音像店，然后回了……你家。”  
“知道了。继续排查，有理由怀疑肖战将毒藏于唱针清洗液中然后利用唱针下毒。”  
“啊？”  
“愣着干什么，重新排查监控视频，肖战什么时候动过指针，一一发给我。”

王一博不想再去解释，他开车疾驶到音像店，摔门而入，出示证件和照片就问今天下午是否有这个人来过。  
“来，来过，他很美。”，察觉到面前的警官先生眼里的怒气更重了，店家又慌忙说道，“但后来他在店里哭了，但是很快就走了。警察先生，我……”  
王一博不忍心听完，风卷一般地又走了，他重新坐上车开到肖战之前的家里。

拉开门，屋内一片漆黑。王一博象征性的喊了几声，屋内好像并没有人，是那样死寂。  
王一博拉开了灯，他看到那台老式的留声机，还是那样的停留在那里。

他坚定地走向那台留声机，从口袋里掏出手套，把唱针取下来封袋，又把唱片反面拿在手里，准备下去从后备箱里拿大的取证袋。  
出门之前，王一博照例环绕了一遍肖战家的角落。  
连肖战回来过的痕迹都没有。

“王队，肖战在案发前一天上午曾经擦拭过唱针！”  
“收到，已取证在回警局的路上。”  
王一博挂了电话，停在了红灯前。

王一博心里无比坚定，他必须找到肖战，他不能让肖战一个人在外面。就算是戴着手铐，他也不要肖战一个人在外面流浪。肖战喝酒的脸，动情的眼神在王一博的脑子里飞速的旋转着，他紧盯着红绿灯读秒的倒数，绿灯一亮，就踩了油门。

肖战在街角看到了王一博从自己家下来，上车的时候好像看向了自己这边，赶忙躲回了拐角背后。再小心翼翼地挪出视线，发现王一博的车已经快要看不到尾了。

王一博是不是没吃晚饭啊？他家里有达喜，胃应该不好吧。  
肖战沿着街边走着，心里只有这个念头。

王一博把两个袋子交给化验科，去复盘监控。  
一天没有见到肖战，此时看到视频里的肖战，王一博突然发觉自己的想念超过了把他缉拿归案的迫切。他看着肖战穿着软绵绵的毛衣，将扩音器的音量旋至最低，拿出软软的毛巾沾一点清洗液，打开唱头上的白色保护套，从后拉向前，慢慢的在擦拭着唱针。

肖战把毛巾扔在了垃圾桶。  
然后又开始，蜷缩在自己的沙发里，一小口一小口的品尝酒。

“之前为什么没有报告？”“肖先生和他……和他先生每周都有固定清洗和更换唱针的习惯，所以物证组没有放在心上。”  
“清洗了为什么还要更换唱针？什么时候？”  
“一般是在，肖先生清洗完的晚上，他先生会更换。”

王一博的心开始有些别的想法，他等不及化验科的报告，准备先出门去找肖战。

肖战在警察局门口看到的就是这样一个王一博。  
一个警官，穿着便衣，从里面往外冲，腰间恍然好像有手铐，风风火火地，眼神里面都是冷漠，好吓人啊，怎么这个人还有两幅面孔呢？

王一博在夜色里看到的就是这样一个肖战。  
一身黑衣，马丁靴上的鞋带没系好，手插在兜里，看起来好像可以站得住，但是走过来的步伐又好似是被人打了。眼睛里还是有温柔的水光。

王一博就这样看着肖战，深深浅浅，一步一步地走到自己面前，抬眼凝视着自己，伸出双手。  
“王警官，你没吃晚饭吧，抓到我，快去吃吧。”  
没有丝毫疑问的语气，只是简单的陈述句。

大风吹过，王一博感觉到拿在手里的手铐相互碰撞在一起，发出响声。

咔哒。  
肖战笑着看到王一博铐住了自己，但是他觉得自己不是被手铐铐起来，只是被王一博找到了，王一博要带他去哪里他不在意，他只是想和王一博待在一起说话，哪怕隔着铁窗。

“王队，针头没毒。”  
“去重新查肖战和死者的购买记录。”  
“那肖先生……还追踪吗”  
“暂时不用了，查到记录后电话联系。”

肖战看着王一博挂了电话，但好像又不准备把自己拉进局子里去，而是拉着自己上了车。  
“干嘛，私奔？亡命天涯？”  
王一博不回答，直接往家的方向开。

“我刚就在这个街角看到你。你饿不饿。”  
肖战抬起自己的手，指了指自己家楼下的那个拐角。

“喂。”王一博看着肖战接起了电话，按开了免提。  
“现场举证的针头是被死者换过了的，死者并不信任肖先生。”  
“知道了。”王一博没有等警队同事说完，就挂掉了电话，直接关了机。

“啊……王……警官，公……报私仇，救……救命……”  
肖战被王一博顶得欲仙欲死，左手被铐在床头，耳边传来清脆的碰撞声，面前是王一博不允许他不直视自己，眉目间散发着寒意的脸。  
“你不是很能跑吗？” 王一博伸出手抓住肖战的头发，好似真的在逮捕。下半身愈发加快了。  
“呜……一博哥哥……我……我……再也不……不……啊”  
肖战感觉到王一博的浓稠的精液顺着交合处，沿着腿根流了出来。他红着眼，用力的把头凑到王一博的胸前轻轻地蹭了蹭。

“可我是嫌疑人啊……”高潮过后的肖战的思绪有一点偏移。  
肖战感觉到体内刚要歇息的王一博的肉棒又开始硬了起来，王一博故意地用顶端在肖战的敏感点处蹭着，似乎很不满意这个回答。  
“老实交代。”  
“呜……我……我……你给点提示啊呜。”  
肖战扯了扯自己被铐在床头的手，从下往上地盯着面前无理取闹的人，无声控诉。

“你是谁的嫌疑人？”

肖战看着恶意装凶的王一博，突然笑着笑着就止不住地开始流泪了，吓得王一博赶紧把手铐解开，以为真的弄疼了他，赶紧搂住，手忙脚乱的去擦眼泪，肖战又破涕为笑。

“你怎么突然又不凶我了呀？”肖战仰着含泪的眼睛盯着王一博，然后忍不住亲了一口，  
“我是你的嫌疑人啊。”

“还跑吗以后。”王一博突然柔软的语气，像早春里的柳枝掠过平静的湖面，让肖战的内心瞬间融化了。他能感觉到面前这个人在很认真，很认真地问他。

“留声机怎么那么惨碎在地上了？”  
“因为它吓跑你了。”

“再买一个把我留住啊。王警官。”

END


End file.
